This project will study the protective effects of sustained-release preparations of albuterol and theophylline on bronchial challenge tests. Thirty asthmatics, 12 to 25 years of age will be studies. After baseline pulmonary functions and methacholine challenges, each patient will be randomly assigned to receive either sustained-release theophylline or albuterol preparation for a period of 3 months.